Hand of the Goddess
The Hand of the Goddess is a primarily Kaldorei organization that seeks to spread the teachings of Elune while integrating themselves within the politics and factions within the Grand Alliance. With their dedication to the Alliance, they have taken up arms against the New Horde. ---- Rumors begin to spread among the people of the Kaldorei, whispers fly from ear to ear along the wind that reach even the nations farthest away. There is a force that moves beneath the trees, in moon and sun, their voices praise the one true Goddess. Seen among battle is the flash of a green tabard with a dead white tree in the center, long ears twitch your way and you are met with a ferocious smile…the blood of the Horde dripping from their weapon. A gruff roar greets you from behind, along with the sound of a distinct clip clop from hooves, a whirring noise, a shout with an unmistakable accent that yells, “Chaaarrgee!” and finally the swish of a green cloak with the same emblem passes by. Worgen, Draenei, Gnome, Dwarf, and Human…all wearing the same colors of green and white join in the fight with their Kaldorei brothers and sisters. To protect, to laugh, to live, and most of all…to be with each other, if you can understand this, you can hear the words of the whisper…and it tells you, “This is the Hand of the Goddess.” History ---- In the beginning the elves were immortal, separate from the world around them. Even after the Sundering they were an isolated racist people. Now they have joined the Alliance. Most elven orders remain traditional and separate, this is the story of one that welcomed all the Alliance races. The Will of Elune Darnassus: A young Kaldorei city by elven standards had two large orders called Tal Shanthalas and the Ashenvale Sentinels. Both were led by proud and strong leaders whose names have been forgotten but their deeds will live on forever. As these two orders fell to time, a new order arose from the ashes. It was called Will of Elune led by a young Captain; Priestess Elliistra Elena Thera’dorei. Ellistra Also had ties with another order, Order of Malorne, which was on neutral terms. Elliistra was old friends with the Order of Malorne leader Isowen. Order and Will usually left each other alone in terms of methods and politics, save in times of need. Will of Elune felt that Elune showed her benevolence towards all, basing their order on tolerance. The will was eventually summoned by an order whose reputation preceded them; The Lineage of the Moon lead by Ash’anamaleth Mistbloom who was the leader until her death at the hands of orcs. The world of Azeroth was falling into chaos and one of the major naval ports was in jeopardy of being lost. Theramore had always had close ties to the Kaldorei and so, many showed to defend it from the orcs who were bent on breaking a peace that had lasted years. This was the first time the Will of Elune had stepped beyond its’ borders for someone else, and it was their first test. The battle for Theramore was long and arduous as orcs were long standing foes of the Kaldorei and every race from Goblins to Draenei fought to the death. In the end it was a glorious victory for the Alliance and the orders all returned home, unaware of the treachery of Garrosh who bombed the city to ruins not a few days later. However, despite this, it opened the young Captains mind who had seen firsthand the talents of the Draenei and Gilneans. Gilneans both cursed and unaffected joined with open arms along with the Draenei into the Will of Elune, embracing the Goddess and their elven brethren. They added their talents, their skills, their culture, and their personalities to the order and gave it a new breath of life. The order forever changed and became more accepting and understanding, even allowing their Risen kin into the order and give them a home and a family. At one point a Druidic Council lead by Verdantclaw and Galondel tried to instigate a genocide against all death knights. Verdantclaw held a large meeting in Moonglade, the Will of Elune along with most others strongly objected to this genocide and the druidic council soon fell apart. Not long after, the new continent of Pandaria was revealed through the mists and Pandaren ambassadors were allowed within the order as well. It was good too for their strength was sorely needed when the Will of Elune decided to become a part of the world. The order was split into three major sections at the time, the Clergy who ranked above everyone else, the Sentinels who fought, defended and trained, and the Scholars who kept history and lore. The Clergy at the time was led by a Druidess named Whisperwaltz who had taken note of a certain druid within the Sentinels. The Sentinels were led by a risen kin, the first risen who had been in the order since its birth despite risen kin at the time not being allowed in. Her name was Sylassanna and she was regarded as the most talented fighter within the orders ranks aside from the Captain herself. The Scholars were led by a Highborne mage named Ysaria Silverspire who was regarded as the most magically talented within the order and the most regal and sophisticated. The order, despite allowing men into their Sentinel ranks were all lead by women and had been since the dawn of its creation, there were no high ranking men within the order. Whisperwaltz however had seen a certain talent within a druid who was ranked the lowest in the Sentinel Division. She called upon him one evening and convinced him that his place was in the Clergy. The druid never knew at the time that Whisperwaltz was seeking a replacement for her retirement. When Whisperwaltz left however, the Clergy Division did not go to the male druid but to Elliistra who instead made the druid her second in command of the Clergy. The Clergy rapidly grew and the druid began a new system of allowing the Clergy and Sentinel divisions to mingle at their trainings and circle gatherings…a thing that was normally always separate. The Sentinel leader Sylassanna did not trust the druids new ways however she allowed them to pass. All was well until a figure appeared one day into Darnassus, that entities presence changed the order forever. Her name was Ithilwen Shimmerwind, mother of the druid rising in the ranks of the predominantly female order Will of Elune. The druid left with his mother upon request for dinner to Winterspring where she resided in a large manor. After several weeks of not hearing from him the order decided to look for him. They discovered that his mother was holding him captive and panning to use him for a ritual sacrifice. Deep into the dungeon barrows they found them just in time before Ithilwen carved out her own sons heart to summon a large and powerful demon. Their worst fears were realized when they found out his mother had turned from the arcane arts to the demonic ways of a warlock. The order was then plagued by a series of kidnappings from the druids mother. Several hunts took place ranging all over Azeroth and even into Outland were they fought a pit lord and lost one of their pandaren ambassadors Shenssansu to the demon. Eventually, the lady Ysaria was captured as well. During that time the order had a new mission after discovering the potential of finding an artifact that would be useful to defeat the warlock. Sylassanna re-forged the Blade of Anira and used it to kill the warlock in a cave off the cost of Sithilis. Ysaria was rescued by the rest of the order but the warlocks body was not destroyed. The druid took her body and buried her outside of the cave, leaving her to rest for what he thought would be for good. The order returned to normal and everyone praised Elune for their success. The Alliance had a separate organization, run by a Gilnean order called the Blades of Greymane. Its leader was Lord Berenal Grayblade and he founded and organized the Bulwark. The Bulwark was an organization through invite only and it compiled the most elite forces the Alliance had to offer to fight against rising threats of the hordes own elite factions. The druid who was second in command of the clergy within the Will of Elune, strongly wished for their own orders participation, however, it would not be so easy for leadership was changing. Elliistra Thera’dorei stepped down and gave leadership to another Priestess named Tzipara Nightwald who was the orders Lamentress. A Lamentress job was to mourn for lost souls and pray for the dead and give them their honors due upon rest. The Lamentress agreed with the druid to attain the orders rank within the Bulwark. Elliistra did not approve very much and left the order several months later and founded a new order called Dor Nor Shanre. The Will also had a spy faction at one point, a subsection of the Scholars. During the turbulence of leadership changes and an effort to override Ysaria’s orders, all of the spies had been killed or captured despite Ysaria’s attempts to track them down herself, thus obliterating that faction in the order. Ysaria retired due to that final blow to her tolerance of Elliistra, and because a lady such as herself was above such things. Sylassanna retired due to rage at Elliistra not long after. Ysaria remained a close associate of the order. Tzipara promoted the druid to leader of the clergy and sentinel both, a thing quite unheard of especially for being male and not a priestess. The druid went to great lengths and finally succeeded getting the Will of Elune into the Bulwark. Eager to prove their worth and with the permission of the new leader Tzipara he signed the order up for the defense of Andorhal against the undead. The Sentinels within the order deployed for the second time to the Eastern Kingdoms. Again the Alliance won victory over Andorhal but lost the farms in return to the undead and the Forsakens close allies the Sin’dorei. The Will of Elune went home to Darnassus, victorious again with proving their worth on the battlefield and they gained many new allies, and with new allies…new foes as well. During this time the order went through a small era of peace, and the orders name was changed to Hand of the Goddess. Hand of the Goddess The orders participation in the bulwark soon drew the attention of one of the largest Sin’dorei orders known to Azeroth. They called themselves the Dominion of the Sun, led by Setrien Dawnlight a young blood elf youth following in the footsteps of his father. Colius, the leader of their own clergy of sorts led a mission deep into the heart of Ashenvale, territory to the Kaldorei. The Sentinels went to stop them and beat the Sin’dorei back but too late to realize that the vile deed had already been done. The moonwell was poisoned and tainted with demonic blood. The druid took the clergy to purify the moonwell. While the clergy was off tending to the moonwell, the scholars of the order had found an interesting digsite and began excavation despite the druids warnings to take the sentinels for protection they ignored his wishes. The site was attacked by cultists and a messenger of the old gods, one of the orders oldest members died to protect the scholars. They laid her to rest in her victory, nothing was left of her body save but one arm. Her name was Indiri Skyshield and she was a risen kin. Meanwhile Azeroth itself went through a major change with Garrosh finally revealing his evil nature and causing both horde and alliance to work together once more after the trolls rebellion. The Hand of the Goddess deployed out to Ratchet where a large meeting took place between many of the great leaders of both Horde and Alliance. During this meeting the Alliance leaders Berenal and Galondel who was an Arch Druid took offense of the Forsakens appearance and want of participation. However, the druid in the Hand saw their potential as allies and spies. He struck a deal with the leader of the Undercity Nexus, she called herself Umbra and she was a Forsaken rogue. The Hand spent many months in Ratchet until they moved location to Tiragarde Keep in southern Durotar. They participated in a major supply run with the rebels of the horde, delivering war goods across the plains of the Barrens and worked together with a Kor’kron spy. After such they assaulted the docks with a hit and run team of the Alliance and even knocked on the doors to the great orc fortress of Orgrimmar before being beaten back. Not all was simply done south of Orgrimmar as the Hand caught wind of a supply movement in Azshara going to aid the loyalists. They fought with the Dominion of the Sun again on the sky rail, destroying the caravans. The Hand attempted to the force the Sin’dorei out of Azshara but the blood elves managed to keep their base in the mines. When larger forces came to Durotar the Hand was relieved of its duty and went on a mission different than war. The scholars had learned of the seven relics of Shen’dralar which was an ancient Highborne city that had been long lost to the Sundering. Over the course of several months the Hand recovered three total artifacts, Tal’Kierthan’anar, Ringwe’nuru, and the Yarenstone. The Yarenstone went into the possession of one of the Hands affiliates Kael’thassar Owlsight. The two runeblades of fire and frost went into the orders vault to never be used. They would not discover the whereabouts of the other artifacts until months later. Dissent among the order rose eventually with the male druid being in command of both the Clergy and the Sentinel divisions. Realizing that a break would happen within the order the druid relinquished the Clergy to the orders leader Tzipara. Satisfied he had done what was right the druid settled into focusing entirely on the Sentinel unit, for the first time, men began to rank up within the system under the druids watchful eye. Yet while the Sentinels rose, the scholars began to decline without their true leader Ysaria and eventually they merged with the Clergy. This gave birth to a new division called the Merchants, as the order began to recruit entirely non-fighters and healers, realizing the need to obtain goods, smiths, leatherworkers, and tailors for their armor and robes. With no new information on the relics and the war abated with the defeat of Garrosh the Hand of the Goddess settled on a new outpost outside of the city of Darnassus. They chose Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas to base out of, feeling it would be better to get away from city life and give more time to themselves, training, and the natural forests. However, a call came from one of the Gilneans of the order, her name was Cherilendra and she attained permission from the druid to deploy the order to Gilneans to address a disturbing problem. There in the dead of night in abandoned forests and towns the order was plagued with visiting nightmares that made them grow increasingly insane. After finding clues to release themselves from the night horrors they eventually defeated a spirit gone mad and returned light and sanity to the area. After the return from Gilneas to Feathermoon it was not long before the order had to return to those lands again. Reports had been gathered by Alliance leaders that members had begun disappearing at an alarming rate. The Hand was sent to investigate after attending a meeting with the Alliance leaders and they ventured into Pyrewood Village. They were ambushed by the Undercity Nexus and narrowly escaped but not without loses. Two of their members had gone missing, Talrendor and Penthe a Kaldorei and Draenei were taken in the confusion of battle and brought deep into the dungeons of the Undercity. One of the orders affiliates, a Sin’dorei under the protection of the orders Warden Raeyna Silverdust was captured trying to rescue the two members. Her name was Phaedrea Dawnreaver. This began the campaign of the Dance of the Dead, the Hand joined the Alliance to push back the undead out of the graves of Ravenhill in Duskwood. Then the druid recruited the help of a mercenary order called the Pyrebird Soldality lead by Kenyth Seyne. With their new allies they deployed to Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands and went on several missions of spying and skirmishing with the undead. Eventually the whole of the Alliance went to the Eastern Plaguelands were they discovered all the prisoners would be released at and hunted. The rescue mission began with great success; most of the captured were recovered including the two taken from the Hand. However, this had done one major thing; it had broken the pact between the Undercity Nexus and the Hand of the Goddess resulting in the druid almost killing their leader Umbra. Before returning to Feralas the order spent some time recuperating in Gilneans. During this time the leader of the order Tzipara handed over leadership to the druid entirely, making him the first male leader of the order since its creation. Accepting the position with grace and humility the druid lead their forces back to Feralas where they learned an unsettling truth in less than a month. The order stopped to camp at the ruins of Durnhole where they began to be attacked by demons which they learned had been sent from a former and long thought dead enemy. The druids mother had returned and sent them cryptic warnings through her consort Kielendes Firerunner, a blood elf paladin. Since then the order has had little rest in Feathermoon with the constant attacks of demons, the realization that spies have been watching the order. In light of this, the druid sent out a team to Eversong to bring back information where they discovered that Ithilwen carried on her Mordo’uner and Enkinen, the Blade of the Abyss and the Mirror of Thoughts, two of the seven relics of Shen’dralar. They have also learned that Talrendor was once again captured. After the same team followed one of the spies out of Feralas and brought down a Den of mercenaries and murderers and thieves the druid created the Spec ops team. The current members are the druids second in command of the sentinel division Avurya Moonsong, Arothel the Demon Hunter, Nimarr Shadowstorm, Zilcar Montessa, and a female Kaldorei named Fingers. Soon after the Dens downfall Talrendor had returned without a scratch claiming to be off training with monks in Kun’lai. The order however noticed a difference in the monks actions and they were suspicious that he had truly been captured by Ithilwen and tampered with. It took an attempt on the druids life for the monk to break through the warlocks curse and come to his aid. Penthe and Nimar successfully captured the offending mercenary assassin Orlah Poisonleaf. After successfully convincing the assassin to work for them instead the order leaders received a summons to the great halls of Ironforge to hold Council for War at the Thanes request, the leader of the Dwarven Vanguard. During the Council many orders gathered, such as the time when the Bulwark flourished. Berenal. Grayblade with his order stood proudly next to the Dwarves during the long meeting. The Thane proposed a war against the remaining Dragonmaw Orcs who were pushing for territory in the Wetlands and in the Twilight Highlands. In the history of war meetings the druid had attended, never had he seen such full support given to a campaign. Every order present pledged either their Iron, their Bow, or their Medical support. Right before the order went to war, the druid left the order in the hands of Avurya Moonsong, his Lieutenant, and Kael'thassar Shadowfury an ambassador to lead the order into battle. Meanwhile, he left on a journy in search of his Second in Command, Tzipara Nightwald who had been missing for over a month on a spiritual journy and had not yet returned. Upon going to Stormwind however, he found the scent of a woman whom the order had captured before after breaking into his office. Following it he was lead into the mountains of Elwynn where he stumbled upon a meeting of the Pyrebird Sodality. The druid overheard them talking strangely about his own order in the meeting. Deciding it was a bad omen he attempted to leave. He was stopped by a young druidess Corawen De'Feyne who stalled him long enough for the Pyrebird to surround him. The Leader Kenny Seyne accused the druid of being a cultist leader and had him placed in a prison of sorts. With the betrayal of the Pyrebird it is certain that if the order survives the Dragonmaw, they will be put to the test fighting against those they had called friend. The order resided in the Greenwarden's Grove in the Wetlands where they countered an orc attack and saved it from being burned to the ground. After their victory, the rest of the orders joined them after staving off attacks of their own in various strategic areas. The order, along with the rest of the Alliance orders that participated won victory over the Horde in the Wetlands. However, with victory came defeat in the Twilight Highlands, where the Horde managed to push them back and stake their claim. After the campaign was over, the order went into a scramble attempting to find Maethor when they realized he was missing. At first they went to Pyrebird for information who fed them false information on who captured him. During the druids captivity, he managed to convince several key members that Kenny was being manipulated by a magical item given to him by Ithilwen Shimmerwind. Pyrebird finally took it upon themselves to 'forcibly' remove the ring thought to have caused all the trouble. The druid was then freed from prison and kept in the care of Pyrebird to heal while they contacted the Hand of the Goddess. After receiving word from Pyrebird, the Hand traveled to their 'allies' base where they were given back their druidic leader. Tensions ran high during the exchange, threats were made, but no fighting actually broke out. The Hand returned to Feathermoon where they were visited by Pyrebird a few days after and informed of strange activity in Northrend in Sholazar Basin. Both orders believed it to possibly be the work of Ithilwen and they set out for two long weeks. In Sholazar, several members of the Hand were captured by Ithilwens minions, changing the pace from information gathering to rescuing instead. Once the Hand members were rescued..no Pyrebird members had been captured, the Pyrebird withdrew their forces. The Hand accompanied them when the spy Orlah Poisonleaf landed in front of them to inform them of Arothel Moonthorns death in the forests. Their spy was then attacked by Fingers who did not believe her story. Ultimately the scuffle ended with Kenny shooting the spy in the head and killing her. Both orders made it to the docks, tempers high on the Kaldorei side as Pyrebirds contracted mages to set up portals to go home. The Pyrebird left through the portals, Kenny being the last to go through and ordering the mages to close the portals behind them and leave the Hand behind to wait on boats. This action caused the druid to sever ties as allies with the mercenary order, luckily he had brought with him a scroll with a portal spell to Feathermoon in it. The Hand made it safetly back once more to the Stronghold. Shortly after, the druid was called to Stormwind on a summons to meet with the Arch Bishop Johannas Moorwhelp who was starting a Holy Crusade through the Northern lands starting with Arathi Highlands. The dwarven priest asked the druid to help him command the armies he wishes to rouse and to bring the Hand as a fighting force. With the returned promise of lended aid to Kalimdor, the druid agreed to help Moorwhelp with his cause. Thus began the Arathi Campaign, the first meeting to be held on Friday March 7th at half past the 8th bell for the leaders of the Alliance orders to decide whether or not to follow the Arch Bishop of Stormwind...and if they can handle being under the command of a Night Elf Druid. The meeting was met with large disapointment to the druid. It seemed that to him the Bishop was more keen on having people join the Holy Order he had formed than focusing on Arathi and its needs. Many of the attending left soon after they realized it was simply a holy crusade or so they thought. The Arch Bishop tried to state it was not such, but the orders that had left had made up their minds. Dissatisfied after the meeting the druid talked over their options with his officers whom he had brought with him, his Lieutenant Avurya Moonsong and his Captain and Warden Raeyna Silverdust. While talking they were approached by an Arathi woman (Ashvae) who invited them to a feast and war council that would happen in Arathi and to discuss real strategy. After conferring the Kaldorei agreed to go. Arriving at Arathi the order found the land to already be torn in war from small skirmishes. The war meeting was largely disrupted by an attack on the gates that the Alliance managed to beat back. During the course of the week the Alliance managed to push back attempts on the gates that were held in small numbers by the Horde. They successfuly escorted a caravan to Refugee Point from the Hinterlands tunnel. Each time the Alliance left their fortified walls after such they were outmatched on the open battlefield with no walls to protect them. Casulties ran high, the Derbyshire farm was plagued with a non-lethal poison that made the living too sick to fight but did not harm them otherwise. The druid lead his order one evening on a scouting mission where they encountered an old enemy, the Undercity Nexus. The forsaken and the Kaldorei fought along the roadside ultimately ending with the Hand of the Goddess forcing them to retreat. They themselves retreated to the wall after a large band of both horde and alliance civilians began to pass through the recent carnage. Then the evening came when the Horde finally brought their entire forces to batter against the gates of Stromguard. Those at the front gate held well until they heard shouting coming from the rear and a cry ringing out that Horde was attacking through a crack in the wall at the back. The Alliance quickly lost their footing at both fronts under the might of the Horde onslaught. The Alliance armies were forced to retreat to Faldir Cove and escape on boats. The druid attempted to lead a band of wounded out through the Thandol Span and away from the concentrated forces of both the alliance and the horde. However, a warband of Undercity Nexus looking to prey upon wounded soldiers and hopfully 'recruit' swept upon them and decimated the wounded. The leader, Umbra, cut off one of the druids ears to keep as a souviner. The group was rescued and brought back to Faldir Cove for healing. Defeated, most of the Alliance armies left that night or the next morning to lick their wounds and pride. Tired of war and death the Hand of the Goddess returned to Feralas and Feathermoon Stronghold. Shortly after the druid received a missive from the Bravo Company who had attended the Arathi Campaign asking if he could host a Ball in celebration of the seasons change in Feathermoon. Deciding it would be better to relax, the druid sent back a reply that gave permission. On a warm Monday the ball was held with large attendance. The druid was able to meet up with several of the old company from back when the order was Will of Elune. He encountered Sylass Winterblind, the former Sentinel Command, Ysaria Silverspire, Shaadren, Froya, and Lila Whisperwaltz who were all part of the order the Palemoon Pathfinders. The druid rejoiced at the old company, all of the former sect leaders together, Shaadren later sent a letter of offered Alliance between the orders which the druid gladly accepted. The order now works to rebuild the Temple of Isildien in Feralas as a place for the Clergy sect to call their own. Over the course of several months the order cleared out a small ogre infestation around the old Temple of Isildien. They shaped the stone back to its original place and cleaned up the area to make it more presentable. Inside the Temple they refurbished it with plantlife and purified the moonwell of any corruption it may have held. The Clergy now uses the Temple as a site for their ceremonies and sermons. Shortly after the clergy finished with the Temple, the order recieved word that a group of Forsaken had begun a journy toward Felwood. Upon arriving at the tainted woods it did not take the order long to run headfirst into their old enemy the Undercity Nexus. The Nexus was there purely for research purposes but the Hand of the Goddess was not going to stand for the undead. After three short skirmishes, the Hand managed to get force the undead to retreat from the woods. The order severly hampered their research efforts. The order then returned to Feralas after they were sure the undead had removed themselves from the tainted woods. On the orders way back to Feralas from Felwood they ran into a group of goblins from the Megabucks Trading Company in Stonetalon where trying to take the lands natural resources through shredder machines and explosives. After ambushing Megabucks Company many times the goblin trading company finally began to call in horde allies to deal with the Night Elves. In response to this Maethor called for a war council meeting of the alliance. He enlisted the help of Berenal Grayblade and Jalcynter Swiftshadow to convince the rest of the Alliance orders to join him in his cause. With their help every order leader agreed to join him in Stonetalon. Thus began the Stonetalon Campaign; codename: Bleeding the Mountain. The Horde and Alliance clashed many times all along the region. When the Blood Elves arrived to help Megabucks they ambushed a platoon of Sentinels coming in and slaughtered them and hung their bodies in the trees as a message. During this, Indiri Skyshield was slain by the ambush leader, Athar. During the conflicts, Maethor had stolen Megabucks top hat which fueled a lot of rage on the Horde side. At one battle, Gigei a goblin in Megabucks Company managed to steal the hat back. Unfortunately, Megabucks ended up burning the hat anyways because she had stuffed it in the only safe place. Near the end of the fighting days, the order lost another member the draenei Azorua to the Undercity Nexus. The Alliance at the end secured victory for Stonetalon and the order continued their journey to Feralas. After the Stonetalon Campaign, a new enemy arose probably litterally from the ashes. A fire druid, Damulsthien Starblaze, father to several of the orders members began to assault the order. He kidnapped Thrilalia and began to try 'negotiations' with Maethor which ended rather poorly. After an open confrontation in the woods of Feralas, he managed to kidnap Maethor by accident in his attempt to take one of the druids of the order. However, Maethor pushed the other member out of the way and was taken instead. Delighted by this turn of events, Damulsthien was satisfied with the capture went to his hideout located in Dalaran. This began the orders rigorous search for the fire druid after learning that Damulsthien was planning to turn regular druids into fire druids through some nefarious plot. The order managed to get inside of the fire druids hideout and engaged in a fight that ended with the fire druids escape. They were able to rescue Maethor, but at a price. Damulsthien had already turned their Arch Druid into a fire druid. After having to quell the fire in Maethor, the Arch Druid regained his normal senses and skin color...but he can never get rid of the fire within him. He has never used it since. Shortly after the order was approached by a human paladin named Macias Bellecote who was part of the Argent Crusade and he invited them to participate and help structure the Tournament of Ages. The Tournament of Ages was a grand scale tournament that was held at the Argent Tournament grounds. It had both factions and every race participate. Maethor and Thrilalia helped to run the two-touch tournament and the order participated in sparring and jousting as well. Lt Avurya Moonsong took home Bronze for Jousting and a shadow priest Isvaldar Oceanstar won the priest sparring competition. Elaurren ran a chibi drawing booth with the help of Penthe. Maethor ran his famous hair braiding booth, though sadly no dwarves came to get their beards braided. After a week long tournament, the order watched the presentation of the re-enactment battle for the Wrathgate and danced at the ball. On Saturday they participated in the Summit hosted by the argents that was meant to promote peace. However, it ended with mostly the blood elves saying there would never be peace, until the alliance was dead. Additionally, it was largely hinted that coming soon was another dreaded Dance of the Dead. With this knowledge heavy on their minds, the tournament was concluded and the order has returned to Feralas to start preparing for what they knew was going to be some of the worst moments of their lives...the Dance of Dead. Draenor Before the call to the portal in the blasted lands came, the order once more had to deal with the Dance of the Dead that took place in October. In order to gather information and attempt to stave off captures the Hand of the Goddess participated in a hunt in the northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms to capture members they believed to have information on the Dance. After meeting in Arathi Highlands the Hand was sent to the Hinterlands were they encountered a familiar face. Gigi the goblin from the Megabucks Trade Company and they engaged in a fight to capture her. Coming to the goblins rescue was a troll and a death knight named Abbadon who fought valiantly but where greatly outnumbered and Gigi was captured. Upon return they were ordered to hand the female goblin over to the gnomes from the Union of Gnomergon lead by Portergauge. Weeks later they were given a female forsaken to attempt to gather information. Maethor, at the time, did not believe in torture and it was likely because of that he got little information. He turned the female forsaken back to the humans who then executed her at Uthers Light and..as the humans say, returned her to the Light. It was only a couple weeks after the dance which had been largely successful by the Alliance that the call was made to go to the blasted lands. A new horde had arisen, the Iron Horde that was pouring into the land from Draenor. Maethor assembled those brave enough to go on the knowledge that when the portal was closed behind them they may not be able to come back. After the storming of the portal the order was separated. For an entire month they survived Draenor on their own, building up territory and gathering followers. Eventually they were all able to reconnect together. A garrison was built to house the entire order. Now the issue, was getting back to Azeroth to their loved ones. It was around this time, a priest named Isvaldar Oceanstar went to the mage Ysaria Silverspire and managed to convince her it had been too long since the order returned. They went together through a portal created by the magus herself that brought them to Ashran, Stormshield specifically. From there they gathered information and searched until they found what they had been looking for. It was a spot of vast free floating arcane, and a large leyline. With Ysaria power she managed to attune the moonstones they used for communication to the Draenor leylines. With connection opened back up they easily found the order Garrison which was located in the spires of Arak. The order returned home, though often they come to Draenor for missions they had a problem on their front doorstep. Draenor had followed them home. A series of attacks began by the bird race known as the Arakkoa. Not only in Draenor, but on Azeroth itself. It was during this time Maethor formed an alliance with a Draenei order known as the Fist of Argus after a chance meeting with their leader in Stormwind. This lead to an invitation to the Coalition, a group of orders dedicated to resolving the conflict in Draenor. The order was able to meet old friends and new upon joining and have since played a part in the re-taking of Shattrath City. Between calls to battle, the order spends their time back on Azeroth in their old base. Since being in the Coalition, the order has fought several large battles in Draenor. The most recent and final battle was in Tanaan Jungle where the Coalition secured several key areas and defeated many enemies inside the burning legion. The Coalition, feeling its need in Draenor was done, has now moved back home to Azeroth. Hand of the Goddess was pleased to be involved in the second annual Tournaments of Ages. This tournament featured several new competitions to include the famous card game Hearthstone, three on three battles for both arena and three-hit touch (RP Fights), as well as racing. The Hand of the Goddess ran the booth Blackjack and Hookers which turned out to be very successful. =OOC Information= ---- Hand of the Goddess is recruiting! Our website: handofthegoddess.shivtr.com Hand of the Goddess is a level 25, Kaldorei-based guild currently stationed in Feathermoon Stronghold, though our missions take us all over the world. Though we are Kaldorei-based, we accept all races in a diplomatic capacity. We accept all classes, though Warlocks are taken on a case-by-case basis. Have a good case. We are divided into three units: Sentinels, Clergy, and Civilians. The Sentinels are our warriors and protectors. Traditionally the Sentinels are made up only of female night elves, though a resolution was passed allowing males and even other races into the ranks, due to a need for more soldiers on the front line of defense against Hellscream. The Clergy is made up of priests, druids, monks, scholarly-types, and other non-combat roles. Though clergy will assist the sentinels after a battle, their primary function is to care for the spirituality of the Order and Kalimdor as a whole. The Civilian Division is where everyone who simply wishes to be a part of the orders family goes. Structure: Our leader is Maethor, known as the Arch Druid who commands the Sentinels. Tzipara the Lamentress is second in command and leads the Clergy. Other officers are Thrilalia and Penthe. Special classes/races: This guild accepts demon-hunters and wardens on a case by case basis, Highborne, and Quel'dorei. Halfbreeds may be considered but generally we do not accept NPC races or unplayable classes. With the new release, demon hunters will be more widely accepted, but will go through a special interview by the orders current top two active demon hunter players. FAQ Q: How do I join? A: To join is quick and simple! Simply go to our website listed at the top. Go under our forums and find the public forum. Click on the guild member application thread and fill it out in a separate document, then create a new thread and copy paste your application into it. Once it has been reviewed and accepted, you will be contacted in-game by an officer and receive an IC interview. Q: Do you pvp or raid at all? A: Our guild is primarily a roleplay guild only. We do not have arena or rbg teams. We do on occasion however partake in grand scale cross faction campaigns that involve rp-pvp. We do not have a current content raiding team; however we will do any and all old content raids to help obtain pets, mounts, titles and rp gear. As of Draenor the guild does raid current content once a week. Gallery WoWScrnShot_011414_200742.jpg|Blades of Greymane support the Dwarven Vanguard: Dragonmaw Campaign WoWScrnShot_011414_200759.jpg|Hand of the Goddess: Dragonmaw Campaign Meeting WoWScrnShot_041313_201557.jpg|Joining the Bulwark WoWScrnShot_061513_204723.jpg|Storming Orgrimarr's Gates WoWScrnShot_091613_221417.jpg|Prisoner Exchange: Featuring Tendael Captured WoWScrnShot_110313_014448.jpg|Tzipara entrusts Maethor with the Order WoWScrnShot_111813_222133.jpg|Hillsbrad Skirmish: Featuring UC Nexus WoWScrnShot_031114_205052.jpg|Escorting the Caravan (Arathi Campaign, first large scale D20 Event) WoWScrnShot_031114_220725.jpg|The Iron Lumberjack; Hero of Arathi WoWScrnShot_031214_215646.jpg|Fight for Lumber! (Arathi D20) WoWScrnShot_052514_210548.jpg|Stonetalon War Council Meeting WoWScrnShot_052014_213635.jpg|The Order in Stonetalon WoWScrnShot_080314_203132.jpg|Tournament of Ages Opening Ceremony WoWScrnShot_080714_195850.jpg|Grace Competition in ToA WoWScrnShot_080714_223310.jpg|Visiting Booths at the Tournament WoWScrnShot_080814_201529.jpg|Might and Grace Winners WoWScrnShot_080814_223547.jpg|Tournament of Ages Ball WoWScrnShot_080814_234021.jpg|Maethor and Shaadren Dancing Jousting Bronze.jpg|Avurya wins Bronze for the Order Priest Finalist.jpg|Isvaldar wins Priest for the Order Category:Hand of the Goddess Category:Will of Elune Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:The Bulwark